Broof
Broof is a tall, grey-haired man with a warlike appearance and a tough demeanor. He is a consultant to Doraleous and Associates History Broof was originally from the Legapur Kingdom to the southeast of Mightopolis. He apparently had a somewhat normal childhood, being raised by a woman he called Nana and getting a crush on a girl in his class. However a painting of him as a baby showed him already holding an axe. As an adult, he served in the Legapur Nine under King Legapur, and was considered the strongest of the nine. However, when the Nine were fighting the Sand Pirates in the west, the other Legapurs were betrayed by King Ragthor of Mightopolis, who they thought was fighting the Burnonians in the east, leaving Broof to find the commanders with their soldiers' swords in their backs, making it look like a mutiny. After the fall of the Legapur Kingdom, Broof moved to Mightopolis, but at some point he began not to see eye-to-eye with King Ragthor; possibly he had a role in his brothers' demise. Eventually, Doraleous hired him as a consultant. Later he learned out that an assassin was after the surviving Legapur Nine from Anferny, who had fled from the assassin. He, Doraleous, and the associates faced the assassin, who turned out to be Meelog, who Broof and Sir Walken had dealt with before, this time using a stone golem. Before killing Meelog, he discovered that Ragthor was behind the assassination contract, just as he had suspected. Later, he and Anferny returned to Mightopolis where Broof confirmed Ragthor's treachery and killed scores of his guards and finally the king himself by jamming the ripped-out spine of one of the guards into the top of his torso. Personality and Character Traits Broof is an extremely talented warrior, able to take on waves of foes while taking minimal damage. He wields an axe and can be extremely violent when fighting, to the extent that he often does not realize when he has killed an enemy and will continue hacking when nothing is left but their mangled limbs. He has difficulty expressing emotion, to the extent that his happy face and angry face are one and the same. He does have a gentler side, as he always defers to his Nana, to the extent of always using the Axe-Cozy that he seems to find rather embarrassing, simply because she is afraid of him cutting himself; he also takes time out of his work schedule to celebrate her birthday. He also enjoys making puns with Sir Walken when they encounter Meelog. Broof almost worships Testicles for his skill in battle, and tries to spend as much time with him as possible when he is briefly traveling with the Associates. When he has to part from him, he is so touched when Testicles tells him that he looks forward to fighting with him again that he experiences the sensation of "dry tears", having apparently destroyed his own tear ducts as a boy. Category:Associates Category:Characters